Camshaft phasers are used in combustion engines to vary the valve timing of the combustion chamber valves. Consumption and emissions are reduced by adapting the valve timing to the actual load. One common type is the vane-type adjuster. Vane-type adjusters have a stator, a rotor and a drive sprocket. For the most part, the rotor is nonrotatably connected to the camshaft. The stator and the drive sprocket are likewise interconnected, the rotor being disposed coaxially to and within the stator. The rotor and stator form oil chambers which can be pressurized by oil and which make possible a relative movement between the stator and rotor. In addition, the vane-type adjusters include various sealing covers. A plurality of screw connections are used to interconnect the stator, drive sprocket and sealing cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,372 describes a vane-type adjuster. The rotor is configured within the stator. The rotor has an inside diameter where a torsion spring is mounted. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,372 describes various radii for supporting the coil body of the torsion spring.